iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey and the Roadster Racers
Mickey and the Roadster Racers is a children's TV series on Disney Junior. It is about Mickey Mouse and all of his friends who drive roadsters and go on racing adventures. The show premiered on January 15, 2017. It is the successor to the once popular TV show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Description Mickey and the Roadster Racers is about Mickey Mouse and his friends Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto the Dog, Pete, Clarabelle Cow, and Professor Ludwig Von Drake who drive racing cars and go on driving adventures together. In the show, Mickey is seen with his friends going places and helping their friends with different problems. Mickey is the race car driver, Minnie helps Mickey with the directions, Donald is the race track manager, Daisy helps them with the competition, and Goofy is the engineer. Toodles the Mousekadoer is in the show and is grown up, and he helps them get the new Mousekatools. Pete is always up to plans to ruin Mickey's racing games, and Mickey and all his friends go and try to stop Pete from ruining the race. At the end of the show, Mickey and his friends do the Hot Dog Dance to celebrate what they did in each episode. After that, Mickey and the gang say goodbye and the show ends. History Origin of Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2009-2017) The origin of Mickey and the Roadster Racers dates back to 2009 with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, when Mickey Mouse was almost fading away from his glory days on Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney. At the time, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was at the peak of its popularity and Mickey was still going strong. However, Mickey Mouse was also losing popularity from his older audiences as well and gaining popularity with young children and preschoolers. Although Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was aimed at little kids, some older kids and adults appreciated the show as well, but Mickey Mouse Clubhouse was still popular and airing more new episodes. Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-present) On January 15, 2017, Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered on Disney Junior and Disney Channel. It became a huge success with little kids and parents, and also a modest success with older kids and adults as well. Mickey's retirement (Coming 2022) Coming February 2022 Critical reception Coming Soon Trivia * Mickey and the Roadster Racers is on Disney Junior. * Mickey and the Roadster Racers is rated TV-Y. * Mickey and the Roadster Racers is the official successor to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * See also * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Disney Junior * Playhouse Disney * Disney Classic * Teen Disney * Disney Channel * Walt Disney * References # Uncyclopedia, the content-free encyclopedia (Link: ) # Urban Dictionary (Link: ) # Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Link: ) # External links # Coming Soon # The End ©2018 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2018 Iannielli Legend Productions.